Brad Burns
Brad Burns (ブラッド・バーンズ, Buraddo Bānzu) is a kick boxer from Italy in the video game series Virtua Fighter.http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/brad/ He was introduced in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution, an update to Virtua Fighter 4. He, along with Goh Hinogami, was one of the two newcomers in the release. Brad wants nothing more than the thrill of a heated fight and the company of beautiful women. Uses the Muay Thai-style. Story Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution In the kickboxing world, a new style is being created. A newcomer, Brad Burns, suddenly appeared and won many successive victories. Because of his good looks, he has many female fans. What's more, he likes to go out with such girls at night after his battles and present a charming personality. In the ring, his manner is the opposite of his social self, and he overwhelms opponents with sharp attacks. Quickly he was rising to the champion's seat. After becoming the undefeated champion, there was nobody in his region left to do battle with, so he began to look for his next stage. About that time, a woman told him about the World Fighting Tournament. It is a different kind of martial-arts fighting, and he wanted the thrill of an especially heated fight. Thus, he determined he would participate in the tournament. Virtua Fighter 5 Brad's success in the kickboxing world won him respect from his many defeated opponents and an invitation to the World Fighting Tournament. With his good looks and Italian charm, he draws many female fans and loves to socialize with them after his matches. His manner during a fight is the opposite of his easygoing social charisma—he overwhelms opponents with sharp attacks, such attacks include extremely powerful kicks, elbows, knees and punches, mainly Muay Thai techniques. Brad had the time of his life in the fourth World Fighting Tournament. He faced many skilled, worthy opponents and met many beautiful women. When the tournament ended, Brad was saddened to return to the kickboxing circuit, which he still dominated. Worse still, none of the women he had met at the tournament were returning his calls. When the invitation for the fifth tournament reached his doorstep, Brad eagerly entered. He noticed the name of a young lady he didn't recognize. "Hmmm... Looks like I have to go meet her.", he says to himself. Character Relationships *Rival of Aoi Umenokoji. Defeated her in the 4th tournament. Quotes Pre-Fight *Presenting the Brad Show! *It's go time, baby! *The big-time player is here! *I won't go easy on you! (VF5FS) In Battle *Checkmate! *C'mon! *Take that! *Good! *Yes! *Bring it on! Victory *Yes! So, who's next? (VF5FS) *What can I say? I'm on top! *Might makes riiiiiiiight! *Don't worry pal, I won't forget you. *You catchin' some Zs down there? (VF5, VF5R) Item Victory *The victory goes to you. -w/ Toy Trumphet, Thorny Rose *Think I worked up a good sweat! -w/ Bottle and Shaker *I gotta bounce. My girl's waitin'... -w/ Mobile Phone *Not bad. Not bad at all! -w/ Flag *Might makes riiiiiiiight! -w/ Ball Losing *This can't be it! Videos Virtua Fighter 5 "Brad Burns (Terrace)" Music|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Brad Burns|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Brad Burns Longplay 60FPS|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Brad Burns/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Male Characters